The Book of Vengeance
by RobinIV
Summary: Conan goes to a bookstore and as he seems to be the Angel of Death, there's a murder! Will he solve it or will an innocent person pay for the crime?
1. Chapter 1

The Book of Vengeance: A Mystery Novella

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Detective Conan_ except for the items I have bought and I do not really wish death upon anyone, it is merely for the story's sake. I do not own the concepts of _Kindaichi Case Files_, but I highly recommend the manga, despite that _Tokyo Pop_ cancelled it. *sends glares to _Tokyo Pop_*

Conan Edogawa, Ran Mori and Detective Mori wandered around the Eastside Mall to kill some time. The detective was being honored by the mayor of Rocktown for solving a difficult case, which Conan really solved. He walked around the mall, laughing obnoxiously as people smiled and applauded. Ran looked around at the various clothing stores, while Conan was quite bored.

'Doesn't this mall have anything except clothing stores?' Conan thought to himself as he walked briskly by _Kids' Place_ and pretended he didn't hear Ran ask him if he wanted to go in and buy a new outfit. He gave a bored sigh and then he saw a welcome sight. He stood in front of _Phantom Books_. He sprinted toward it happily.

"Wait up Conan" Ran called out and ran after him, followed by her father.

Conan Edogawa or rather Shinichi Kudo, teen detective genius, enjoyed reading mystery novels, especially about great detectives like Sherlock Holmes so he went straight for the Mystery section.

"Oh hello little boy, are you looking for a good mystery novel for your dad?" A tall woman with a ridiculously fake smile on her face asked. Her nametag read, 'Stacey, Store Manager.'

"No, I'm looking for…" Conan began but was cut off.

"Your dad will love this book, _Trip & Trip Some More,_ it's an exclusive bestseller!" The manager said somewhat enthusiastically, handing the hardcover book to Conan.

The young detective shrugged and read the blurbs on the inside cover. It was about a lawyer who got caught up in a credit card scheme and had to try to get out of it. The idea didn't interest Conan at all. There really was no mystery to it, but as a thriller novel, it was placed with mystery. Conan noticed Stacey walked away so he put the book back in its place on the shelf. As he looked around the store he noticed huge signs and displays promoting the book. He also noted that no copies seemed to be missing.

'You can only push a book so far, I guess,' he thought, shrugged and picked up a special edition, leather-bound copy of _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes_ before proceeding to the manga section. He was surprised to find such a large selection for such a small bookstore.

An employee was shelving new manga into the section quickly and continuously checking her watch like she was being timed. She wasn't too much taller than Conan but she was obviously an adult. She wore her chestnut brown hair in a long, messy braid and wore glasses over her hazel eyes. Those eyes held a look of panic until she noticed Conan.

"Well, hello, are you finding everything okay?" The employee, whose nametag read 'Keelia,' asked.

"I'm just looking" Conan replied, noticing Keelia smile at something. She was looking at the book in his hands.

"Sherlock Holmes, huh, the most classic of all detective stories, you may want to check this one out. It's about a teenage detective genius who solves mysteries before the police do." She explained, handing Conan a copy of _Kindaichi Case Files: The Opera House Murders._

"I'll try it," Conan agreed, interested to see if Kindaichi was as smart as he was. As he walked away, he could hear the manager's unhappy voice.

"I know I'm supposed to suggest _Trip & Trip Some More_, Stacey, but I felt that since he liked Sherlock Holmes, he may prefer an actual detective story. I have been reading it as you demanded and it has nothing to do with detectives. To be quite honest, the book is a little boring." Keelia explained her decision, whispering the last part which Conan quietly chuckled at.

"It seems boring because you don't read books, Miss Arrogant Manga Girl who's been here for seven years!" Stacey hollered loudly for everyone in the store to hear. Then she began mumbling all sorts of insults loudly under her breath.

"Stupid Rockton people; this whole town is full of stupid hoodlums" she ranted.

When Conan advanced to the register, he sighed noticing both Ran and her father held copies of _Trip & Trip Some More._

"What happened to your copy little boy? Oh well, I'll ring up an extra copy for you." Stacey assumed as she rang up their purchases.

"I put it back! It looked boring because it had no detectives in it." Conan protested.

"Conan, that's not nice." Ran scolded.

Stacey ignored him and rang up the extra copy anyhow. Conan noted this and the evil glare the manager sent her employee in the manga section.

The banquet was cancelled due to harsh rains that night and the Japanese trio sat around bored, all except for Conan who was enjoying reading _Kindaichi Case Files_. Detective Mori and Ran were falling asleep trying to read _Trip & Trip Some More_.

"No more, I can't read this boring thing anymore!" Mori stood and stretched. Ran stood as well and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Conan put a bookmark in his manga and stood full of energy.

"How can you not be tired brat?" Mori asked while yawning.

"I wasn't reading a boring book like you two were." Conan said in an innocent voice.

"True, Dad we should have Conan judge books before we buy them from now on." Ran suggested.

"Why did I buy a book anyway, I'm going to return them." Mori decided and so the trio returned to Eastside Mall.

When they arrived at the bookstore, the gates were closed, but they could see a few police officers inside. There was a small crowd forming outside the gate. Detective Mori used his influence to enter the bookstore gates, along with Ran and Conan who snuck in, too.

Conan dashed for the store's backroom from where all the commotion seemed to stem. Then he saw it. The manager, Stacey, lay dead, half buried under a pile of _Trip & Trip Some More_, including one sticking out of her mouth.

The local police ruled it an accident and were finishing up, but Conan noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, isn't it weird that one book fell perfectly in her mouth?" Conan asked in his child-like, innocent tone.

Detective Mori looked closer at the corpse. He noticed bloody stretch marks along her cheeks.

"This was no accident. Someone forced that book into her mouth. This was a murder." Detective Mori announced.

_A while later_

The Inspector read about the suspects.

"All the employees of _Phantom Books_ are gathered in the foyer of the store as they are all suspects:

Tessie – Mother of 2, works mainly mornings and just got keys to open the store. Reports say she didn't get along with the deceased at first

Merritt – Works part-time, only brief hours and housewife during the day, also has 2 kids

Charles – High school kid, first part-time job, openly mocked by the deceased

Dick – Openly argued and challenged the deceased, he was quitting because he got a different job

Janie – Very bubbly, but also negative in the way she looks at things, works in the kids' section

Patricia – Did have keys, but got a different job and now bitter about getting few hours

Brendan – Spy for manager, key holder, coworkers describe him as a wimp

Marianne – Assistant Manager, also referred to as a spy by her other coworkers, described as negative all the time and complained about the deceased to employees

Keelia – Senior Bookseller, 7 years with the company, specialties in manga and special orders, she did not get along with the deceased at all from reports."

Most of the employees were shocked at the scene. Some wanted to vomit as well. However, everyone had comments when they were individually interviewed by Detective Mori, with Conan listening in.

Tessie: "I have 2 kids, why would I kill her? Plus I lost my keys, they were on a little panda keychain!"

Merritt: "I had no beef with her."

Charles: "She was mean."

Dick: "Bitch got what she deserved, but that doesn't mean I killed her! Charles hated her, you know."

Janie: "I wasn't particularly fond of her. Her personal life was **crucial**, but she didn't give 2 shits about anyone else."

Patricia: "She was always rude to the people in this town."

Brendan: "If it was one of the employees, they all hated her. I know."

Marianne: "I think Dick did it."

Keelia: "She was very self-centered and rude to the people in this town. I didn't like her at all, but that doesn't mean I killed her!"

Who did it? Chapter Two on its way!


	2. A revelation?

The Book of Vengeance: A Mystery Novella chapter 2

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Detective Conan_ except for the items I have bought and I do

Not really wish death upon anyone, it is merely for the story's sake.

"How do you know it was one of us? It could have been an outside job!" Marianne complained.

"They don't know it was one of us for certain but we're all suspects because we work here and the greater majority of us despised that evil woman! Geez read an amateur detective story and you figure that out." Keelia explained, annoyance seeping into her tone from exhaustion. Detective Mori had his mouth open but promptly shut it.

'I guess the old man was just about to say that,' Conan though to himself.

"Marianne does have a point though. It could've been someone outside considering how much she pissed off everyone!" Dick complained.

"You all hated her, too!" Brendan accused.

"Not liking someone doesn't make you murder them." Tessie argued.

"You didn't like her Tessie." Merritt pointed out.

"Who did?" Janie asked with a shrug. Brendan raised his hand.

"You don't have to kiss ass anymore Brendan, she's dead." Patricia said sarcastically. Some of the employees chuckled.

Conan made his way over to Keelia and tugged on her coat so she would notice him.

"Oh hello, you were here earlier. Did you enjoy _Kindaichi_?" She asked in a kind voice.

"Yes, he reminds me of a great detective we have back home. Sorry your boss was killed and that I got you in trouble before." Conan apologized, referring to himself of course.

"Well, I'm sorry she died in such a nasty manner but I cannot say I'm too sad. She was rather mean." Keelia admitted.

Conan had a serious look on her face.

"I'm not saying I killed her, you know." Keelia assured him with a nervous laugh.

"I don't think it was you." Conan replied cheerfully, 'but who did it then?' He thought to himself.

Each employee was questioned in turn to determine alibis as time of death was determined to be approximately 9:15pm. Conan listened in.

Tessie – "Where was I? I was at home. My kids had to be in bed before then."

Merritt – "I was home alone, reading a book. I was taking some 'me' time."

Charles – "I just got off work at 9pm."

Dick – "I was driving around the town, nothing special."

Janie – "I was watching television, but I just flipped through the channels."

Patricia – "I obviously wasn't working since I get no hours anymore!"

Brendan – "I was home alone, but I didn't kill her! One of the others must have done it!"

Marianne – "I was cancelling my vacation that interfered with her dating schedule."

Keelia – "I understand you're asking for my alibi Detective, but unfortunately, I live

Alone so I do not have a valid alibi. I wish I did."

"You all hated her, you all had motives and none of you have valid alibis! I can't tell who did it!" Mori complained aloud.

"Don't scream at us because you're a lousy detective!" Marianne yelled.

"Why you…" Mori started, shaking from anger.

"Dad, calm down," Ran said, trying to console her father.

Just then, a police officer dragged a tall, disheveled man wearing a Rocktown Rockers cap and a heavy, zippered up jacket into the store in handcuffs. The man continued to struggle. The employees instantly recognized the man as one of their regulars, James. Conan felt Keelia tense beside him and wondered why. He looked at her curiously.

"Who are you?" Mori questioned.

"I am James Rocktown Morrisey and my family founded this town. I'm a regular here and any of them can vouch for that. I was here earlier when the manager just got done screaming at one of her employees in the backroom. They ran out of the store crying and yelling, 'I wish she would just die so I could do my job in peace!' Then the gate closed suddenly. I went out back and the manager was dead." He explained.

"Who was it?" Mori asked.

"It was her! She killed the manager!" He said, pointing at Keelia. Everyone gasped.

*Picture doors closing end part one*


	3. Pure Clue Fashion

The Book of Vengeance: A Mystery Novella chapter 3

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Detective Conan_ except for the items I have bought and I do

Not really wish death upon anyone, it is merely for the story's sake.

*picture doors reopening*

"That's ridiculous! I didn't kill her! Just because I said that doesn't mean I did anything to her!" Keelia pleaded, backing away from the crowd of coworkers advancing on her.

"You would use '_Trip & Trip Some More' _to kill her. You hated that book!" Marianne pointed out.

"I never thought you could be that violent! I've never even seen you angry." Brendan said with fear evident in his voice.

The other employees just shook their heads in disgust while Conan, unconvinced of this convenient testimony noticed something interesting about the witness and one of the employees. James had various little cuts on his fingers. He cringed as the police officers touched them while uncuffing him. He also had his jacket zippered all the way up, despite the higher heat in the store.

'That's it! I've figured it out!' He thought and hurriedly shot his tranquilizer gun at Detective Mori, who slumped against the cash register. Conan hid behind the cash wrap, adjusted his bowtie and began to explain in Mori's voice.

"Stop that! She is innocent! I know who killed Stacey the manager! It was you, James Rocktown Morrisey!"

"But Detective Mori, he's the witness!" One of the police officers questioned.

"Exactly, besides without my testimony you have no proof at all." James replied with an arrogant tone.

"Then where did all those paper cuts on your fingers come from? I bet if you compare it to the blood on the edge of the book in the manager's mouth, it would match. Also, isn't it a bit warm in here to still have your jacket zippered up? Now that your hands are free, why don't you open it for us?" Conan, in Mori's voice, pointed out.

Dick stepped forward and unzipped James' jacket. His shirt had blood all over it.

"I fell down. I need to get to a hospital. Besides, how could I have closed the gate? I don't have keys." James, despite a bit of nerves, kept his haughty air.

"Simple, with an accomplice who knew how to work the store's gate and Tessie's missing keys with the panda keychain," Conan surmised.

"So, in pure _Clue_ fashion, we all empty our pockets and whoever has the keys with the panda keychain is the accomplice?" Keelia suggested.

"Yes exactly," Conan agreed.

Everyone opened their pockets one by one. Keelia was clean as was everyone else until it came down to Charles. He sighed, chuckled a bit and lifted the little panda keychain and keys from his coat pocket. Then he quickly snatched Keelia in front of him and pointed a gun at her head. At this point, Detective Mori regained consciousness.

End chapter 3 to be concluded…


	4. Resolution

The Book of Vengeance: A Mystery Novella conclusion

By: Kelly M. Maraglia

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Detective Conan_ except for the items I have bought and I do

Not really wish death upon anyone, it is merely for the story's sake. Sorry it took me so long to finish this one. It's my first mystery and writing mystery isn't my strong point, but I wanted to try my hand at it because I enjoy _Detective Conan_ so much. ^_^

"Let her go and come quietly!" Detective Mori commanded.

"Keelia was always nice to you Charles, let her go!" Tessie screamed.

"I had to do it, you know! I did it for all of you! I did it for you, Keelia! She was always a bitch to you, even though you understood this place better than she did!" Charles screamed and pushed the gun closer in toward Keelia's temple.

"Charles, you don't have to do this. Do your time and get counseling. You can come away from all this." Keelia pleaded with him in as calm of a tone as she could muster, but Charles wasn't listening. He continued to explain his reasoning.

"I did it for you Tessie because she didn't care about your kids! I did it for Merritt because she treated you horribly! I did it for you Dick, because you were happy here before she came! I did it for Janie and Patricia because she turned you guys away! I did it for Marianne and Brendan because she turned you two against your friends! I also did it for myself because she used to mock me all the time! So I found some who hated that bitch as much as I did!"

"Why did you kill her?" Conan asked James, who was handcuffed once more.

"That stupid bitch insulted this town and its people all the time! So I wanted her to die in Rocktown by Rocktown's hand. This town and its people have their pride and she insulted it one too many times!" James said firmly, without any remorse.

Conan looked around, unsure how to help Keelia, when he noticed a copy of _Trip & Trip Some More_ at his feet so he powered up his super sneakers and kicked it at Charles. It hit him smack in the nose and he lost his grip on Keelia giving the police the opportunity to tackle him to the ground.

As the police took Charles and James away, Conan watched with Ran.

"Conan-chan, here this way," Keelia whispered behind a bookshelf in the manga section. He trotted over to see what she wanted.

"I just wanted to thank you for proving my innocence." She whispered.

"I didn't do anything," he laughed nervously in his little kid tone of voice.

'She couldn't have seen me,' he thought to himself.

"I also had another manga recommendation for you. Here," she handed him the book and hugged him.

"I guess it's case closed, right Detective Conan? Thanks." She whispered and walked away with a smile

Conan blushed and looked down at the book she handed him. His eyes grew wide.

"Conan-kun, time to go" Ran called close by. Conan quickly put the book down and ran to Ran.

As he looked behind him, he saw Keelia pick up the book, smile and wink at him and then place volume one of _Case Closed,_ originally titled _Detective Conan_ back on the shelf.

The End


End file.
